


even the brave

by xdarlingnickyx (Sonny)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Comment Fill, Drama, Extreme A/U, Humor [ light ], Kink Fic, Knotting Fic, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/xdarlingnickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen goes into heat during a con Q&A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even the brave

**Author's Note:**

> from the **spnkink_meme - Request - J2, sudden heat, public, embarrassment (Anonymous)** \- Jensen goes into heat during a con Q &A. Jared has to take him right there. For hilarity, show fan reaction. I'm thinking maybe a slow build with Jared trying to settle Jensen with sly touches over his clothes, but then it gets to the point that Jensen needs to be fucked immediately. Jared is more embarrassed than Jensen, who is too out of his head with need to care.
> 
>  *** warnings* [ kinks ] :** frottage/humping ; rimming ; handjob ; raw/bareback sex ; knotting ; sudden heat ; public ; embarrassment ; alpha/beta dynamics

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v163/sonnygrl/xdarlingnickyx/?action=view&current=EventheBraveTitleName.png)

“Mr. Padalecki.”

Jared lifts his eyebrows, unable to raise his eyes from his laptop monitor he's staring at and scrolling through with his keyboard's mouse. “uh-huh...”

“How is your—uh...?” The air hostess makes her discrete eyes gesture toward the row of four seats on the other side of the aisle beside Jared's right elbow.

This time Jared does look up as his hazel eyes zero in on the heavily made-up face. “ _—mate_.” He supplies her with the exact word she keeps being unable to say out loud. He takes a sip of the watery soda, chomping on the crushed ice. “...an' he's doing fine. Thanks for giving us some space back here.” Jared gives a side-long glance to the spiked dirty blond hair peeking out from under the airplane fleece blanket.

The air hostess adjusts her suit jacket from the bottom hem. “How far along is he?”

Jared's eyes go wide, his brows reaching to his hairline. “He's _not_ carrying. He's got a flu-bug.” He puts on a plastic smile, taking another sip to chomp on more ice to show he's about to ignore her.

“oh, well...then—uhm...my apologies, again.” She makes certain to motion toward the apparatus above where Jared's mate is laying down. “Please don't hesitate to push the overhead call button when you need any more assistance.”

“I will.” _Dismissed._ Jared speaks with a hard command to his tone that carries all of the clout his Alpha status garners him.

The air hostess rubs her hand, opening her mouth to say something, but does a mini-curtsy and spins to head back up the aisle to the higher rows of the alphabet in Coach.

“ _...bitch..._ ” comes the mumbled explicative from under the blanket.

Jared smirks, chuckling deeply. “well...I checked the website...there's been a 30% increase in the polls saying you'll be ' _in heat_ ' before this season is over.”

“ _...bullshit..._ ” Jensen grumbles, not bothering to move the hem of the blanket, just cranes his head backward to reveal his flushed face. “...dammit, Jay...I told you not to post that twit-vid, you twat.”

“hey... _guess what_?”

“...no—I _don't_ wanna know.”

“...out of the Supernatural family, 31% of the fanbase think you'll mate with _Misha_...12% goes to _Old Papa Winchester_...9% think it'll be _Jim Beaver_ and—christ, you don't even wanna know the mix grab-bag they have of the remaining 11% left.”

“eh, I think I can make my mind sink that low.” Jensen sends his right arm over the armrest across the aisle. “...lemme see where _you're_ at...”

Jared only has to tilt the monitor half an inch away for Jensen not to be able to see from where he is. “I'm leading— _barely_.”

“...but you _are_ above Misha, right?”

“Jen, it's a dumb online poll, not real life.”

“meh, shush, I just wanna know that our fans think we still got it going on.”

“After all these years, putting up with your crap...” Jared pretends to grumble, all the while smiling very broadly. “I had better get _somethin_ ' out of this. _You or the Impala_.”

“...no, ** _I_** 'm getting' the Impala. **_You_** , Jay...get **_moi_**...” Jensen touches his chest like he's the most precious thing ever.

“oh, joy...”

“ _...fuck you..._ ” Jensen goes back to being bitchy and cranky, hibernating and grunting out his words.

“No... _fucking you_ is what I'm _trying_ to do.”

“—in your dreams, Padalecki.”

“Always, Ackles.”

There isn't two minutes of undisturbed silence before Jensen declares, “ ** _...what does a Beta have to do around here to get some fuckin' attention?!_** ” He flips down the blanket material, sits upright and twists to face Jared. “Could you, please...turn off 2012, Jay, for a small fraction of time an' get your sweet ass over here an' **_be my pillow!_** ” Jensen throws his poor excuse for a real pillow to the floor.

Both of them look down at its paltry size and complete un-fluffiness.

“You don't get _this_ crabby when you're _sick_.” Jared knew Jensen had been wrong about a “flu-bug” before they left Vancouver; something else was churning dormant in his mate's body. He closes the laptop, storing it away in the satchel. He lifts the armrest from his seat to pick up the pillow and lifts up the next armrest to drop down in the cramped space Jensen offers him, setting the pillow on his lap and forearm, once he's locked the armrest back in place. “This would be so much more comfortable in First Class...even Business Class.”

Jensen sighs, recovering his frame as he flips and drapes himself across Jared's lap, from head to mid-torso; the rest of his body is bent and squished in the space of the three remaining Coach seats. He tucks his left arm under his head, relaxing on Jared's chest wall. “I can’t do this up there and..I need access to the bathroom, away from other traffic. This...is fuckin' paradise.” He mumbles, burying his face away in Jared's clothes, warm from his body.

“ _aww...my poor wittle Jen..._ ” Jared brings his right hand up to pet over soft bluntly cut spikes; the left arm curls at Jensen's back, like he's cradling him to his chest.

“ _...m'not little...m'fat- an' ugly..._ ” Jensen pops his head out a little, only to bitch and moan more. “I keep finding pimples on my face—I'm 33yrs old. I shouldn't have the skin problems of a 15 year old virgin.”

Jared deeply chuckles, his body shaking with hilarity. “look...I kept the secret you were a Beta working amongst Alphas. Now that you've come out this past year, got off those ridiculous suppressors, you're about to go into heat soon, like you _should have_ during puberty...you're like the quintessential ' _late bloomer_ '...your body is bound to react in several odd and interesting ways.”

“I'm _not_ a virgin.” Jensen closes his eyes like he's ready for sleep. “I've had sex.”

“I know...” Jared reaches out to trace his fingers over Jensen's face, as if he's trying to recall these features to memory; he doesn't see one stretch of bad skin, just adorable freckles he's tempted to kiss and nibble on. “...you _keep_ reminding me. But your true purity is still intact...” Jared taps against Jensen's face, right on a flushed cheek. “...from _never_ knotting.”

Jensen mimics Jared's words right back at him then reaches up to swipe away the beanie cap covering that beautiful mane of brown locks. He hides it down the front of his jeans. 

“ _...niiiccceee..._ ” Jared dodges Jensen’s attempts to make some order to his hair. “Leave it be. It's got a mind of its own.”

“I'm not—lemme just...” Exasperated, Jensen rises to his right elbow, licks his fingers to comb back the man of brown strands behind the ears. “an'— ** _there!_** I got it in a style, jus' don't touch it.”

“Tha's impossible. You know how much I talk with my hands.”

Hooking his left arm over Jared's shoulder, behind his neck, Jensen nudges their noses and then the face, his lips parting to tempt. “I got a better place for your hands to be.”

==&&==&&==&&==

“ ** _...whoa!_** ” The air hostess shuts the aisle curtains, pretty sure the Alpha and Beta will try to mate _during_ flight. She's pleased with herself that she got them far away and into some privacy before that actually happened. She rushes over to close the second aisle's curtains just in case other passengers get a wandering eye.

One of the younger air hostesses, with the drink trolley, turns to her superior. “What now?”

“...nothing.” She shakes her head, giving out a pained smile that shows how tension-filled her whole body is. She takes off, heading back up to the Business and First Class sections.

Another younger air hostess saunters over with her basket of assorted in-flight snacks. “You really _don't_ know who those two guys are, Nan?”

Nan shakes her head, pouring out soda for an elderly passenger, then giving them the glass. She'll use the rest for the next one who wants the same thing. “No, I don't know _who_ they are, but I know _what_ they are.”

“Don't be a separatist, sweetie. I find their culture rather, uhm...enhancing.”

Nan scoffs at being called such a name because of her backwoods beliefs that don't conform to urban life. “I'm all for equality, Sharon, but...shouldn't they have taken an air bus or a private jet so they could be alone like they seem to need to be?”

Sharon shakes her head as if that's her only answer. “Jen's not supposed to hit his heat 'til Summer, when this season is over—on hiatus.”

“Season?—who?...what are you goin' on about?”

“...jesus, girl. Jensen. Ackles...” Sharon tries to repeat the name with various inflections and it still doesn't register in Nan's brain. “The blond cutie-patootie you were salivating over before Jared snapped you to attention.” She swoons to recall how Jared stepped in to protect Jensen, so very different from Big Bro Dean protecting Little Bro Sam.

Nan shrugs her shoulders, scooping out more ice in cups, passing out soda cans and water bottles. “You talk like these guys are _family_.”

“well...they kind of are.”

“I don't get it.”

Sharon knew she had made her rounds, twice already, and whatever she was left with would simply go to waste, but she wasn't walking up and down the aisles again. “I've been watching Supernatural—the show they star in—since it came on air. I joined fandom a year later and started doing creative projects again, then a year after that, I went to all the Cons I could afford to go to.”

Nan lifts one side of her mouth in a smirk. “I know not of what you speak, Earthling.”

Sharon chuckles, handing out the last bags of snacks to anyone who will take her offerings. “...' _Con_ ' is short for ' _convention_ '. You heard of those, right? We get those people all the time in flights.”

“Aren't those...' _conferences_ ', though?”

“Po-tay-tow...po-tah-tow...look...” Sharon turns to place her hand on Nan's thin biceps. “...come with me to the Con, I'll show you what I mean.”

“I fly out again late on Sunday.”

“Tha's cool. J2 doesn't have their Q&A until 3 pm on Sundays. I'm supposed to help my co-mod of our journal and take pics of the breakfast panel and the afternoon session, as well. They might let me sneak you in for the private Q&A—I bought one for _Jensen_ this time, not _Jared_. I did Jared's last Con.”

Again, Nan shakes her head and just laughs heartily. “sorry...I still have no freakin' clue what you just said to me. It _sounded_ like English.”

“Don't worry...by the end of this weekend, I'll have converted you into a newbie SPN fan...you'll kick yourself or not taking full advantage of this moment.”

“So...” Nan's gestures toward the closed curtain of the rear section of Coach, where Jared and Jensen are. “...why aren't _you_ back there snapping pictures of them, Sharon?”

“eh, 'cuz...I have more respect for Jared and Jensen than my own parents.”

“You—are _weird_.” Nan doesn't mean it as a flaw; she likes working flights with Sharon.

“...an' welcome to my life as a Supernatural fan.”

==&&==&&==&&==

They were arriving mid-afternoon Saturday. Mostly, it was so they could be in for the Sunday panels, but the other reason was to hang out with whomever else had been scheduled to be a guest at the Convention. Jared and Jensen always had a standing invite to anything going on; Jared keeps track of all the other Alphas who are in the know of what's happening.

This time Jensen bows out of the activities, mainly because he's still feeling under the weather, but the minute they get into Jared's suite [ _Jensen rents one to keep the rouse that they aren't together_ ] and Jensen's head hits the pillows, he's out. Jared drops from a few calls for get-togethers, until Jensen wakes to find Jared still in the room, tending to him while watching silly reality television that he likes. While Jensen appreciates Jared's sacrifice, he knows how much it pains Jared, a constant social animal, to keep himself locked away in a hotel room. Jared gives Jensen a good half-hour of snuggle-time before he leaves for an early drink/dinner thing with several of the actors still present at the convention for today and tomorrow. 

Jensen orders what he thinks he can stomach from room service, then sleeps the rest of the night away. When he wakes around five hours later, Jared is back in the room, in their bed, above covers and half undressed with shoes off and huddled around Jensen's sleeping frame. Jensen feels a bit better, feeling friskier. He wakes a drowsy Jared and pulls away covers to show his Alpha where to crawl into. He lays there for a while, letting Jared envelop arms around him, drawing him to his chest as he throws a leg over his own. Jensen reaches for the remote to try and watch TV, but a sleepy Jared is distracting and seems to caress him in all the right places that make his gut tighten and his body want, and need. Jensen doesn't want anything for himself, but the overwhelming need to be with Jared consumes him; he's thankful that his Alpha doesn't pressure him and is so patient. Just a few more months and they'll truly be mates... _mated_.

Jared _already_ considers them mates, and mated, not caring one bit about knotting as the “thing” that makes them compatible. Everything else, separate and together, clicks for them; knotting is only the icing on the cake. Jensen appreciates the sentiment, but he's of the mind-set that most older wolves have—you found a true mate by knotting. Still, he likes Jared's carefree ideals, which he wants to have faith in, but unless they had _something_ to show for their mating...they will be in this weird companionship bubble—only close best friends, and intimate partners, who don't fuck and only fool around when they have the urge. Jensen had thought for sure that Jared would have left him when he wouldn't open his legs or his hole for Jared's knot. Shockingly, Jared had felt a softer arousal for Jensen but it wasn't a “going-out-of-his-mind” desire that made him ache to be fulfilled; it's as if his own body has dulled right along with Jensen's inability to go into heat. Jared learns to tolerate his Beta and loves Jensen for what he is and what he's willing to offer, which is always enough.

Jared doesn't like Jensen coming to him out of a sense of duty, to submit just because he's Alpha, which is why when Jensen pulls high on Jared's chest, flipping him over onto his back, attempting a blowjob...he weakly pauses what his mate is about to do for him. He's not too drowsy to forget this is a mutual give and take, and no way is he taking every bit of pleasure, leaving Jensen none. Jared rolls them to their sides, facing one another, nudging and nuzzling with foreheads merging. Jared works Jensen out of his t-shirt; both now are bare-chested. Jensen unzips Jared's jeans, reaching below the cotton briefs over the bulge; Jared does the same to Jensen, but heads for the reach-around to subtly grab an ass cheek to pull open the crease and expose the hole—no matter how unaffected Jensen might be. It's never _completely_ dry or numb to some vibration of lust...it's just not that all-encompassing “gotta-have-Alpha-or-I-will-die” sensation. Jensen's heard about it and desperately wants to have this happen so he can give his Alpha everything he is and was meant to be.

They both bring their hands around front to dive under stretched fabrics to mutually stroke one another to a gradual pressure where Jared can roll Jensen over, Jensen spreading his thighs to accept his Alpha and then they thrust and pound into the other until they both come hard and quite hurriedly. It's a few minutes of shared, frantic breathes and racing heartbeats, trying to undress further to be completely naked under the blankets. They enjoy the aftermath of shared pleasure, moments where they know what they are to one another feels right—screw everyone else. Jared often collapses after a while, burying his face away and drapes over Jensen; Jensen will lovingly pull Jared closer, petting through brown mussed locks, lightly scratching over the naked back and just lock every limb he has around Jared to keep him close so he won't ever leave.

They fall asleep one after the other, waking the next morning to shower together. Jared and Jensen _do_ get ready for the breakfast Q&A, but they have a set arrangement that involves Cliff, several added bodyguards from the hotel and the hotel staff will take Jared away first and then Jensen, so they can mingle down in the hotel's lobby foyer, get their coffees from the Convention staffers and volunteers and then prepare to jump on-stage in front of their fans for the next thirty-to-thirty-five minutes.

Jared and Jensen are used to the subterfuge, playing along like they've been in separate rooms all this time, both getting in late last night, crashing in different beds to wake and see one another again after taking the same flight. As usual, Jensen delegates most of talking to Jared who could hold a conversation with a wall and make it look like it was listening. Jensen is a great side-kick or wing man. He knows how to play off Jared's idiosyncrasies to look as if he's the _normal_ one, _the quiet and shy one_...the _straight man_ who constantly rolls his eyes, shakes his head and points to say, “ ** _This guy!_** ”, all the while getting some freakish enjoyment out of Jared's hilarious nature, his homegrown sincerity and just this genuine likability that had attracted him years ago. Usually by minute twenty-two or twenty-three, Jensen is feeling less nervous and conspicuous on-stage and he's got a verbal flow with his Alpha like they've known one another since birth. It's typical for Jensen to feel his heart swell and his gut clench, but right now he's feeling _a little different_. There's an additional deep-seeded feeling of intensity.

Jensen holds the mic to his face, looking over at Jared with a half-smile lighting his features and then he almost feels faint, a bit dizzy—like he's swirling in a vortex. He scents Jared strong, feels the heat wafting off him nearby like it's a flickering flame and there's an instant moment of a hard clench of muscles he's unfamiliar with. He laughs at something Jared makes the whole audience join in on, but then he innocently leans over—Jared stands at his microphone, only to hear Jensen’s words being whispered into his ear.

“ _...I think I'm in heat..._ ” is all that comes out.

Jared goes still, but then wrinkles his brow, thinking he heard wrong. “ _...wha—_?”

This time Jensen leans so close to Jared’s ear, he's practically kissing the exposed portion of neck. He can hear the few cat-calls and wolf whistles, see flashbulbs going off at yet _another_ “J2 is in love” moment caught on film. “...can't be sure, but...I am _pretty damn sure_ I _never_ felt like _this_ before.”

“...like _what_?” Jared mumbles, his eyes darting frantic over Jensen's face.

“eh...like I want you to fuck me right into the floor.” Jensen looks at Jared under lower lids, making it fairly known just how intensely he's feeling his normal feelings toward his mate.

Jared pulls back like he's been slapped, mouthing the word, “ _—now?_ ” He's kind of upset that there wasn't some kind of warning bell or a moment of pause so he could prepare himself. He's now just supposed to want to knot Jensen right here on this stage and have that just be...well, **_IT_**?

Jensen nods his head, shrugging like he can't control what his mind and body feel, always smiling toward the packed house of Supernatural fans that look at them in curiosity.

Jared gives Jensen's body a once-over, but even that, and the face doesn't look much different from usual. Jensen has a keen ability to mask what's going on internally. Jared decides he'll test Jensen, so he brushes past him to reach the table that's   
set-up where they stand on stage. When Jared returns to his mic stand, he continues to brush or skim his arm and body, making Jensen go flush with a light sheen of perspiration to his rosy skin. Jared swallows hard when he notices the straining neck muscles and the heart beat increasing through the carotid artery on the side of the neck. Jensen is about to reach some breaking point in the next few minutes; he had been holding back for too long. Jared can't stand to see his mate needlessly suffer, but...he does start to feel guilty for what he's about to do.

Jared motions to the side of the stage for them to bring up a chair or something so he can get Jensen to sit down, or he'll fall down. Once he places it on the floor, center stage, he stands by it, walks around it and sometimes he'll rest his arm along the back rungs; he's in some strange protective circling of Jensen's person. No one is the wiser what he's trying to do; it's actually endearing for the fans to witness, getting a few “ooo-s” and “aww-s” rolling through the crowds. He's about to take one last question before he will make the big announcement that they have to go.

“All right, ya'll...one more—yeah, you...in the back there...” Jared points and starts moving closer to Jensen, who has his head bowed and was rubbing a hand over his face. The second they bump shoulders and brush biceps, it's like an instantaneous transfer of what Jensen is suffering. Jared never hears the question asked as he absorbs the sensations his mate is giving off. This is how compatibility works...how mating becomes enhanced during knotting. “...I'm sorry...the acoustics up here suck—I'm gonna...” Jared playfully shifts to stand behind Jensen, then pretends like he's sinking to the floor, trying to be Jensen's height to hear better.

A couple of fans chuckle at his antics, especially when Jensen flinches and looks at Jared over his shoulder, like he's afraid of what he might do. A few more rounds of laughter follow as they think Jensen's fear is faked. A few helpful fans think Jared's not answering because he still can't hear properly; meanwhile, Jared has his hand lightly holding Jensen's hip. Even the slightest touch one of them gives the other in any intimate setting the fans make an “ohhh” or an “aww” sound and about a hundred or more flashes go off.

The question is – “ **How does Jared feel about his odds in the SPN TV Guide Online Totally Mateable award?** ”

Jared's pat response is – “ **I'm besting Misha Collins at yet another thing he isn't very good at.** ”

The fans accept the reply, ready to move on and hear Jared and Jensen say their collective goodbye, and that they will see everyone this afternoon. But neither of them have moved and it looks as if Jared is slinging an arm around Jensen's shoulders to tuck him under his armpit to his body.

“...ya'll wanna know my _real_ answer?”

“ ** _Yes!_** ”  
“ ** _of course!_** ”

Jared takes another hard swallow when he feels Jensen slide his own arm over his back, but it grips tight to his clothing, trying to pull at the material to free from the waistband.

Jared sends a quiet signal with a head and hand gesture...and this motion sets off Cliff and the Convention staff into action. They shut all doors and Exit accesses, then tell the fans to pick up their chairs and move toward the back of the room. They're warned that they can stay for the duration of what's about to take place, as long as they agree to remain this distance away from the stage. Too curious to refuse an offer of such bewilderment, they agree to _everything_ , watching the overhead lights dim and see that the area of the stage almost becomes a bit of a shadowed theater. It's not Jared or Jensen’s fault; it's all those huge-ass posters framing the stage and the mismatched decorations to make the area look like a hodge-pdoge of the supernatural aspect of the show.

Jared has long ago put away their microphones and the stands, and while the fans had moved back and were now seated...phones in their hands to tweet and camera lenses poised with some kind of menu option being chosen for shots with no light available..he looks rather intently at the chair left on stage, not sure how it'll be used but he doesn't think he'll want to lay Jensen down on the stage floor just yet.

The fans begin to start chattering in low tones as one “J” bumps the backside of the other, arm around the waist.

“Who's _that_?—which one just got pounded?”

“—think it's Jensen?”

“nooo...he won't be hittin' his heat 'til the Summer. The Internet said so.”

“oh. My gawd...they're touching—intimately...”

“god...i's like every single one of my fan-fics coming true...an' I can't see a damn thing...”

“...I can hear—no, wait...I don't know if that's them or just the air ducts.”

“...thank, Baby Jesus...”

“no...thank Cas...”

A mutually shared groan filters through the crowd of fans.

==&&==&&==&&==

Sharon puts her SLR camera to her eye, closing the other lid and tries to zoom in.

Nan is practically hanging over her back, trying to peek into the viewfinder too. “...can you see? What are they doin'?”

Sharon lowers her camera, looking at Nan over a shoulder. “Someone has certainly been converted rather quickly. And I didn't even have to force you to watch one single episode.”

“I will. Later. Loan me your DVDs?”

“I can...sure, sure...”

“...think they're mating?” Nan is now _very_ aware of what almost had occurred on the flight here.

“Or about to. I think it's real—you know...their bantering. It has to be, huh? They've always acted like they were mates—well, a mated couple, which is as close to marriage as their culture gets.”

“So, tell me again.” Nan leans forward across the table. “...Jared's the Alpha...Jensen's the Beta...an' what is this ' _thing_ ' with a knot? Is it like a rope ' _knot_ '—like bondage?”

Sharon chuckles as she shakes her head. “Remind me to send you the saved bookmarks on my browser I have of all my fav J2 knotting fics.”

“Have you ever written one?”

“A _knotting_ fic?” Sharon lifts one eyebrow.

“ _Any_ fic?”

“A few.” Sharon shrugs one shoulder, not really sure if this was good to confess or not. “But I'm scared shitless to post them.”

“They're on your laptop, though, right? Back in the room?”

“Yes, but...actually, everything is on my flash drive.” Sharon waves her hand in mid-air. “I'll show them to you when we get back.”

“Cool.” Nan turns her head again, eyes squinting into the darkness and trying to decipher which “J” is trying to knot the other one.

==&&==&&==&&==

Hazel eyes bore deeply into green.

“Are you sure _this_ is what you want? Right _here_...with ** _me_**?”

Jensen realizes that while gaining Jared's confidence and determination, Jared had somehow taken his fear and possibly a bit of low self-esteem. But he knows that Jared's been this way for quite a while, afraid as an Alpha that all this dulled arousal will just vanish. He cups the strong jaw and lifts the bowed head. “There's no doubt in my mind now that _this_ is where I'm supposed to be. I feel it _here._..” He brings Jared's hand to his heart. “...an' _here_.” Then he lets Jared feel his full arousal—how he was pulsating with fire beneath his clothes.

“If it's walking back to the room that scares you, thinking you'll make a mess on the way—you know I _can_ carry you?”

“I do know, but...I feel like—in a very unhealthy, awkward way...” Jensen looks out in the distance toward the waiting fans in their chairs. “...we _need_ to do this _here_. You've already done enough to protect me, keep our identities safe, in some respect...I don't mind so much anymore.” He starts to reach out to fix Jared's shirt collar, the fingers playing down the front of the chest, along the row of buttons. “In fact, I want you to take me in front of them so there isn't any doubt in anyone's mind who I _do_ belong to.”

“Belong... _with_.” Jared corrects with a steady voice.

Jensen tilts his head, smiling as he shrugs one shoulder. “I think we'll always want to battle over something mundane. This feels too perfect and surreal.” He starts to spread his hands out, shaping Jared's upper chest, then down the tapered torso.

“mmm...wait until I knot you.” Jared closes his eyes to the sensation of Jensen touching him so freely without any limits or self-control. “There won't be _any_ doubt how _real_ this moment can get.”

“ _I love you._ ”

Jared goes quiet, bowing chin to chest in sudden shyness. “ _I love_ ** _you_** _._ ” He keeps a bit of distance as he watches Jensen work on his jeans to open the flaps, lowering the zipper to wiggle out of briefs too. As the clothing drops to his knees, he turns to lean forward on the tall chair's cushioned seat. Jared approaches as the pale bottom is offered out to him...he lowers to his knees, burying his face in the crease—his nose slides through and down as Jensen pulls apart his cheeks. 

Jensen had been able to control his sphincter, but the thought of Jared tasting him so intimately, causes his body to inwardly shiver and a little bit of lubrication seeps to coat the puckered skin, along the perineum. Jared laps the trail of moisture backward to the gaping hole, keeping the pliable cheeks parted and slurping at the opening. He swallows and sticks the tip of his wet tongue to poke through, making Jensen push back and whimper to be fully filled with something much bigger, thicker. He wants to meet his mate's every wish, but he's been waiting for this moment for a while now, and he can't help the need to make sure **_he_** 's not forgotten in this situation. Jared bites down with the barest of scrapes of his front teeth, causing Jensen to yip and actually jut backward into his face, as if any insertion into the rectum is needed; Jared will do everything to abide those silent wishes. 

“ ** _...yes!_** ” Jensen slides hands up his own torso to start pulling at his shirts. He can't get undressed fast enough. 

Jared's hands sculpt the backs of Jensen's thighs, alternating kissing and nipping at the dark hairy legs. He works the shoes and socks off, tugging down jeans and briefs. Jensen is beautifully naked in front of him, now able to plant his feet wider apart.

Jared bolts upright, yanking at his own shirts to reveal the bare muscled chest. He knows it's silly to undress themselves completely but he knows how he _needs_ to feel _all_ of Jensen and how Jensen _will need_ to feel _every inch_ of him. He works at loosening his own jeans, toeing off sneakers and pulling at the bottom hems of the legs to slide off his own tight boxers. He's fully erect, knot half swollen and he leaks some precome to the stage floor. Jensen twists his upper body to reach behind, snagging the impressive length of his mate and stroking as if it were his own. Jared steps close, their legs bumping and tangling; his cock pokes and slides between the thighs to smack at the apex of Jensen’s legs.

“ ** _...fuck!_** ” Jensen turns around to hang on to the sturdy wood of the chair as he arches his back muscles. He thrusts into Jared in an even rhythm, feeling the brush of the throbbing shaft tuck between his legs, the huge knot against the backs of his upper thighs. It's giving him an idea of how _big_ his Alpha will get, how wide he has to be open and that me might feel some initial pain, but somehow that all vanishes at the thought of this being done to him _by Jared_. He's not nervous or afraid; he's just ready to be fucked and knotted until he's rendered completely useless.

==&&==&&==&&==

The only tweet to go out is – **@J2WolfPack**... _U will nvr believe what I can C right now._

Not a single camera goes off, not one cell phone video is being recorded and the fans are holding a collective breath because it's finally dawning on them that Jensen has indeed hit his heat and Jared...is about to knot his mate right in front of their very eyes.

==&&==&&==&&==

The second Jensen twists to grip the chair's seat, Jared looms over the naked back, grabbing the chair's rungs and he inches his hips to pull away from between the thighs. Jensen angles his body lower, tilting his hips just right and the sleekness within his rectum welcomes the bulbous cockhead; he wants to push back, take the whole length in _plus_ the knot in one jab, but Jared pauses about two inches in. It's a slight tease to arouse, so he can drop hands, lowering his chest onto Jensen’s curved back. Jared nuzzles the dirty blond spikes, sliding cheeks over the strands; his hands shape the torso while he nips and licks at the nape. Jared is planting his feet flat in order to keep slow-fucking, adding an inch at a time. Once he reaches the base of his shaft, where the knot has swollen to capacity, Jared softly bites down the spine, grabbing hips to steady their matched tempos.

As Jared moves in and out, Jensen keeps building on his initial arousal. Not only does he feel want and need of his Alpha—of Jared—he senses that his body is preparing. The wall secretions are thickening, his body swells to take more than his Alpha will give him and his body begins to feel like it wants to release its pleasure—show just how aroused he's becoming. Though his legs are spread with feet planted, Jensen starts to feel the quivering of his thighs, like he's weakening. And just when he feels like he'll slide off the chair, Jared is there with an arm tight around his waist. Jensen actually shudders in Jared's arms, leaning backward to glide up and down the front of his tall frame; his cock is so stiff and hard, it pulls tight to his pelvis as it rests on pubic hair and the lower abdomen. He hooks an arm backward, around Jared's head, and he rolls his hips to take over the thrusting for a while.

Slowly, Jared lowers their joined bodies to the floor, both bending legs to land on knees. Jensen sags in Jared's arm, letting him control the moment as he pitches them forward. The tall chair is gone and the stage floor is now covered with a thick material. Jensen lands on his hands, palms flat, as Jared fucks him; he lowers more to his forearms so he can rest his head and put ass into the air. He feels the quaking again; this time it makes his whole body spasm and he cries out as he feels his body secrete more lube and coat the length inside him. His walls contract and force a strangled low growl from Jared's throat. Jared poises in a squat over Jensen and quickens his pounding to release his own shot of thick come; he juts with each spurt until he's empty and then he rests, never stopping his gentle hip movements. Jared pulls back to nudge Jensen, kissing up the slope of the spine to the nape; he tucks their faces together.

“...you okay?" Jared nudges the flushed cheek.

“ _so good—so good._ ” Jensen is breathless with his acceptance. Had he known he would feel _this_ way—so complete so fulfilled—he would've knotted with Jared years ago.

Jared can already tell his mate is nearly speechless with how much better the moment is than he thought possible. “—better than you thought?”

“ _so much better—you've no idea._ ” Jensen quickens his thrusts backward.

“I think I do." Jared kisses shoulder, then neck again, brushing his face over hair and skin. "You're letting me knot you in front of fans—tha's as good as letting them know we're mates.”

“ _don' care...want you—need you...need you so bad, Jay..._ ”

“ _ssshhh...m'here—I've got you—always...m'here, not leaving you._ ” Jared kisses the side of the face again, building up speed, liking that Jensen matches him with the _slap-slap_ of his bare bottom to his groin. Jared almost pulls out at one point, but then slams back in—hard...so hard he breaches the hole and his knot finds a way to insert into Jensen's body, pressurizing the prostate.

Jensen instantly cries out as he comes; his walls quickly spasming as they try to accommodate the stretch of the knot's invasion. Although it does pain him at first, it isn't long before it turns into an even deeper, more intense arousal. Now he can't get enough of Jared, not feeling him close enough.

Jared practically sees stars; no idea to the tightness of the untouched body, though Jensen had been ready to take him, the canal was still so tight. He knows he hurt Jensen, but the fine sheen of sweat, the all-over body flush and the uneven breathing tells Jared that Jensen is ready for more. There isn't much more other than to spill his seed, empty his knot, but then he starts to feel an urge, to scent something that only generates between their mating. He can't help listening to his inner thoughts—“ ** _go deeper...plant your seed...make him truly yours..._** ”—and Jared starts to thrust again, pulling back to strain his knot at the closed hole, there's no give to let him go. Pressing his brow to the space between Jensen's shoulder blades and bracing his palms flat with arms extended, he pumps away in a frantic rhythm. Jensen counter-thrusts back as much as he can, until he grows weakened by his next build-up to a release—this one feels different from the other one.

Same quivering, same contracting of his walls, but as he secretes lube, his second hole opens, pushing out even more liquid as the cocktip roots around and the domed head slips past the gape. Jensen feels the pin-pricks of pain mixed with undeniable pleasure; he can feel the pressure build as his Alpha's only instinct left is to jack-hammer inside of him. And then the muscles squeeze around the knot, coaxing the seed to spew deep inside Jensen's body.

“ ** _...oh, fuck!_** ” was Jared's only response as he lets out a low growl and allows his body to take over. He only wants to think about one thing— _Jensen_. As he spills the last of his seed, he snatches his mate around the waist and flips them onto their left sides. This is the first move that protects Jensen from view and then Jared tugs on the thick material they lay on, gathering enough fabric to throw over their heads and bodies.

The “show” was over. A collective gasp, followed by a few low groans circle the crowd of fans.

Cliff, the extra bodyguards and the hotel staffers, along with Convention organizers start to open the doors in the back of the huge hall and force the fans to exit from this secluded area. They were only letting out sections at a time, so no one rushed or pushed to get out.

Sharon and Nan are still seated. Nan is trying to look toward the stage. Everything is even more dark and still... _so quiet_.

“So... _what_?—they stay here until—?”

“It all depends on Jared—his Alpha knot...the swelling has to go down. Right now, they're tied together. Like Jensen can't let Jared go.” Sharon smirks at being able to say that, because it truly warms her heart as a J2 fan.

They both hear a group of fans sobbing outright, yelling at one another, but not truly angry just highly emotional; all of them were attempting to talk through tears and wailing...not understanding what just happened for them. Apparently, they had some idea whatever had gone on hadn't been “fair”...not at all.

“What—the hell is happening with them?” Nan isn't sure if she missed something or if she's handling this situation wrong. She just can't stop smiling and feeling rather happy for Jared and Jensen.

“Who knows.” Sharon shrugs her shoulders, starting to fiddle with her camera and the digital card. “Could be Destiel fans—you know...those who believe in Dean and Cas having a ' _profound bond_ '. Or...eh, maybe they're Misha's minions who feel HE should’ve been the one who turned out to be Jensen's true mate.”

“Would it help or hurt if they were told Jared and Jensen had already been—?”

“It's best to just empathize and walk away. You can gloat later, when you're alone.” Sharon looks around, shaking her head. “That was close to being heart-warming, you know...the way all of us fans barely moved an inch to tweet...take a pic or shoot video footage. It'll be interesting to see the fan reaction when we get back to the room. How many people remember what they saw here.”

“What's next?”

“I'm not sure...I need to head back to the room, empty out my card into the laptop. See if any of these pics are viable.”

“They'll still have Jared and Jensen this afternoon, right?” Nan was salivating at the prospect of seeing the actors following such a profound moment in their own private life—see if it actually changed how they were with one another.

“Oh...no doubt. It'll have a different edge, though.”

“How so?”

“well, my thinking is this...they won't stop knotting or keeping their hands off one another. Kind of like having a mere taste then craving it all the time. I won't be shocked if they either postpone the Q&A or cancel the whole thing. It's more important for them to mate than to appease us fans. They _deserve_ a bit of alone time together.”

“Are you on their flight back?”

“No. I wish I was, though.”

“Me, too. But I'd actually like to tell them to fly by air bus or private jet. That stuff seems like it can get kind of potent if you're too close to the action.”

“Who knows. Jared's always been protective of Jensen—and vice versa—but he'll be more protective now." Sharon sighs with deep satisfaction, closing the tiny door of her digital card. " _Lucky, lucky man_.”

“mmm...from what little we could see that was some pretty hot sex...even if I still don't understand the concept.”

“hehehe...lets see how well everyone recalls it...let the feeding frenzy begin.”

==&&==&&==&&==

“ _oh, god..._ ”

“ _what?_ ”

Jared lays on his back, arm bent behind his head, other arm locked in place about Jensen’s upper chest. Jensen is on his back, but on his Alpha's chest—somehow Jared is holding him from ending up on the floor, or whatever they lay on that covers the stage floor.

“ _nothing._ ” Jensen mumbles, reaching back to soothe his hand over Jared's chest, then up his neck and along his jawline. “I'm just realizing the backlash we'll face after this." He attempts to crane his neck so he can see Jared. "Think there's _any_ chance they _didn't_ snap one pic or twit one word...or...”

Jared locks both arms around his mate, pressing his face into Jensen's cheek. “hey, hey...don't even think 'bout that now. If shit happens, let it happen. Only we know what's real and what's not. Who cares what they think.”

“They think...a lot of things, Jay...I'm just—" Jensen slopes his hand to trace up and down Jared's forearms around his stomach. "I hate dragging you down with me because of _my_ bullshit.”

“We got through your coming out as a Beta. I was fairly unscathed.”

“You lost some good friends because you stood by me.”

“—then they _weren't_ friends to begin with.” Jared looks down to see Jensen fidgeting. “You all right?”

“uh-huh...your knot's shrinking.” Jensen sounds disappointed. "You'll fall out of me soon." 

One arm still around Jensen's waist, Jared brings a hand up to scrape over Jensen's spikes. “We should take this back to _our_ room.”

“We gonna keep this up until—?”

“Up to you." Jared nuzzles and kisses a shoulder up to the niche of the neck. "We have our afternoon panel, then our private Q&As. I'll follow _your_ lead.”

“ _...thanks._ ”

“Who knows...maybe we'll get lucky and _no one_ will show.” Jared gives a soft chuckle, doubting that to be truth.

“yeah, right." Jensen rolls his eyes, shaking his head in disagreement. "All that money spent on little ole us? There's no way fans would skip out on what they feel they deserve.”

“I'm more concerned over you and making sure you're okay. Just 'cuz we knot, doesn't automatically mean your heat is over.” Jared feels Jensen's forehead and cheeks. “god...it's tough to tell when you already feel like a furnace anyway.”

“ _mmm...m'good..._ I _really_ am." Jensen squirms around, not wanting to lose the filled sensation of Jared being inside him. "I feel better with your near, touching me. I'd probably be even better if I could keep you inside me.” He pushes backward into Jared's body, attempting to hold onto the knot or the cock.

“hehehe..." Jared hefts Jensen up his body then pushes to sit upright; Jensen is seated on his thighs. In tandem, they both knock away any evidence of the thick black fabric that had been covering them in secret. The huge hall is still empty but they do see their "watchdogs" on alert to come toward them whenever they're ready to leave—Cliff is staying in touch with the hotel and other security staff by the hand-held two-way radio. "...that would be yet another Q&A _not_ to be missed.” He rubs up and down the bare biceps of Jensen's right arm, kissing down the shoulder blade and then trailing his nose along the back of the arm.

“If we do this afternoon's panel..." Jensen finds he can twist himself, with Jared still inside, and sits crossways over his lap. He can hook his right arm completely around Jared's neck and just hold him to his chest; his finger play with the curled ends of Jared's hair, twisting them around his fingers. "I don't want _separate_ chairs." He presses his cheek to the high brow, then turns to soothe skin against skin. "Even standing apart from you at the breakfast panel was pure agony.”

“ _hmm..._ " Jared relaxes his wrists on top of one another right at the dip of Jensen's left hip. "maybe we can get a couch or one of those cool two-seater deco sofas from the hotel foyer..." He speaks while laying on Jensen's chest wall, creating a hum around his head and in his ears. He tilts his head back to look up at wide green eyes. Jensen starts combing back his moist hair again, like he always loves to do. "...you can sit as close to me as you feel you need.”

“That is..." Jensen finishes placing clumps of Jared's hair behind those adorable ears, then hangs onto the ends and cups the strong jaw. He rubs the backs of his fingers under the jutting chin. "...if I'm done letting you ravish me 'til my body no longer feels like my own.”

Jared lets Jensen have free reign of touching or caressing him wherever he wants. “I should find us a _different_ flight out." He keeps trying to kiss at Jensen's exploring hands and fingers. "Use our mile points on some air bus tickets.” Jared knows he should've been a better mate and looked into _this_ , knowing that Jensen hadn't been suffering some flu-bug.

Jensen dips forward, rubbing cheeks, rough stubble already forming on Jensen's face. “When do we need to be back on set?” He speaks toward an ear and nudges the earlobe.

“I don't know." Jared shuts his eyes in slight ecstasy; his ears are so sensitive or Jensen knows exactly what to do to his ear to make him react. "I need to call Sera—she said she'd try to work around us if your heat came early." He buries his face away in Jensen's throat, simply wanting to lay his cheek down and sleep with his mate in his arms—he really has no more drive left to be at this Convention, but the guilt he'd feel in letting down his fans would overwhelm him on the flight back to Vancouver.. "Maybe she'll give us the day off.”

“eh, doubt it, but that would be sweet.” Jensen sighs heavy, thinking of the bliss _that_ would be to actually have some time off with his Alpha and continuing what they started here and would keep on doing for the many days and weeks to come.

“...c'mon..." Jared begins to shift off his ass, shaking his legs so Jensen knows to start rising first. He's pretty sure his knot is small enough now to fall right out, even with just the slightest push from Jensen's body. "I think we can move now, dress ourselves and get back to our room to get right into bed.”

“yes...please and thank you." Jensen doesn't want to move quite yet, so he grabs the sides of Jared's head, making small fists in the clumps of hair he catches between his fingers; he starts to kiss after every word. "I would love that very much.”

==&&==&&==&&==

Jensen is trying to peek over Jared's shoulder, as they lay in their bed—Jensen is tucked behind Jared's body so he can see what Jared sees, but he keeps being blocked. " ** _uh! c'mon...if it's about me, let me read it!_** "

" ** _No!_** " Jared closes the lid of the laptop and tries to put away his phone, as well, on the night stand. He dims the bedside lamp and turns to snuggle with his mate and favorite bed warmer. “...le's catch some sleep before we shower and head on out.”

Jensen knows _something_ is wrong. Jared never shuts off his connection to the pulse of their fandom without him prodding. Something must really be wrong on the Internet.

"no, no...Jen—please...c'mon..." Jared attempts to stop Jensen from climbing over him to drop to the floor where he'd placed the laptop, but he's never seen his mate move so swiftly over his frame and snag the computer like that. He watches with some trepidation as Jensen uses his hips and thigh like a desk and opens the lid and stares, starting to read what Jared had found and forgot to close the window on. Jared looks at the glorious nude body stretching across him, rubbing a hand up and down the right leg, soothing inner thigh and massaging the muscles and tendons.

A deep frown of concern mars Jensen's forehead as he gradually realizes he's been assuming wrong this whole time. He's putting the laptop back on the floor, turning his body so he lays the right way on top of Jared tucked under the bed linens. Jensen is low on his Alpha's frame, gazing up at wide hazel eyes with a slack jaw he tries to talk with. "All this time—I thought you were protecting _me_ from my own backlash..." He begins to crawl up Jared's torso, making them at even heights to stare eye to eye. He watches Jared avert his head down, his eyes tracing along his body and fingers caressing in the same path. Jensen reaches out to cup a cheek, get his mate to look at him again as a thumb scrapes the skin. "...it's been against _you_ all along." He doesn't know why but it makes him want to kiss and nudge Jared's face, merge their brows and inhale his scent and soak in his intense heat. He wants to give comfort where it's always been but never for this reason alone.

Jared lets himself be kissed, his head falling back on the plushness of a pillow, shaking his head as he releases a side-smile once he can breathe on his own again. " _I can_ take it like I know _you can't_." He taps a finger on Jensen's upper chest. "I didn't want you coming out to defend me."

"Why?—'cuz an Alpha doesn't need a Beta to fight their battles?"

"No..." Jared makes loose fists of his hands, scraping them up Jensen's sides and over his back to end at the upper curves of the ample ass cheeks. "...'cuz it doesn't matter what _they_ think—I keep telling you that. I may read this stuff and join in, from time to time, but in reality... _it's not real_. They don't know us like we know each other." He cups the sides of Jensen's neck. "I trust **_you_**...and **_myself_** — _no one else_."

Jensen buries his seething anger for now. He isn't going to let it ruin his time alone with Jared. "...you know...what they're doing—it doesn't _pull me apart_ from you. It only makes what I feel _even stronger_."

Jared pushes off the pillows to kiss Jensen hard, fingers sliding into the spikes to clamp on the scalp. "I think I've loved you all my life...well, _feel_ like I have." He rubs over the left thigh along his body.

Jensen lightly chuckles. "...you're such a charmer, trying to seduce me with your romantic sentiments. I'm onto you..." He narrows his eyes on Jared's features, watching them crack into a genuine smile and a soft laugh.

Jared lifts Jensen so he can straddle his body; it'll be no time at all to lower the sheets and display his cock and knot, then take his mate for the fourth—or was it fifth?—time in a solid four hour block...still managing to have time to make their afternoon panel.

==&&==&&==&&==

There had been a huge shift in the air at the Convention, subtle yet apparent. Those who hadn't made it to the breakfast Q&A wouldn't dare to miss the afternoon one, but they couldn't get a straight answer from those who had attended J2's first panel. It had become a weird secret pact, a mutual inability to form the words to explain what they had been allowed to bear witness to. They weren't trying to be elitist and not share...some really couldn't grasp the moment had actually happened.

It was indeed a rare thing that no information had made it online—still. Not one tweet...or a picture snapped or even a few minutes of choppy, crappy...somewhat cute and adorable J2 hilarity caught on cell-video. The code of silence made those not attending, just absorbing via websites, Twitter accounts and journals of Con-goers and YouTube channels salivate for what could be coming their way later that day.

One brave soul couldn't stop staring at what she had seen, had picked up her Android phone and tweeted...

... **@sammybro** , **@nellyfrohm** , **@worknclassho**... _OMG! J2 is REAL, ya'll!!_

After leaving their room, Jared and Jensen had managed to, somehow, break away from Cliff and their security entourage. They had just talked to Sera an hour or so ago and been given two _whole_ days of vacation time. They were trying to enjoy the hotel's offerings of local flavor, attempting to act like a normal couple on a normal vacation, just basking in happiness and being with one another. Their security detail had found them, giving them their space but still protecting them with a perimeter around the captivated audience the two men were mingling with. 

They didn't get out of the hotel much because of being on a tight schedule, but now Jared and Jensen wanted to absorb the culture of this city as best they could. A town ripe with budding musicians with talent pouring out of their fingertips and vocal chords. Both men had a love of music and deep-rooted affection for hard-working and starving artists. It caused them no pain or hardship to give back to those who hadn't quite found their own spotlight yet.

When the third song had finished and the people had clapped, putting money down in the opened guitar case, Jared, who had one of his huge arms secured tight around Jensen's shoulder, almost locking at Jensen's neck, had leaned in to speak to his mate...had placed a sloppy kiss on the flushed cheek and had broken apart to go speak to the duo that had just finished playing. Jared had been so precise in his dialog, asking the right questions and giving out correct information that the brother and sister act thought he had been a record executive. Jared had cleared the air, told them _who_ he was, _why_ he was here and then he had waved Jensen over. He had taken Jensen's dangling hand in his grip, beginning to tell the two complete strangers a shorter version of their sordid life story.

Jensen had smiled and rolled his eyes as he has heard Jared do this numerous times, but it had never held the kind of impact it did in that moment, where he realized _this was exactly where he had wanted to be_ and _who he had wanted to be with_. He may have found Jared's antics grating, his methods a bit frustrating and his need to find the lighter side in everything a bit cliché, but...he wouldn't want his life filled in any other way. Jared had been right—dammit—they had been "mates", and mated, long before they had knotted today. The whole act of knotting between them simply had proved how right and damn-near perfect they were for one another.

Jensen wraps his arm about Jared, always deferring to him as the one to carry on a conversation for them. But he vows that he'll make it so certain to all these SPN fans here that _he is Jared's_...and it is _his own decision_. He hasn't been brainwashed or under the influence of his heat. It will mean revealing a private side he has cultivated for himself this long, keeping it safely hidden, but to prove how he loves Jared...had loved Jared...he knows he will do just about anything.

==&&==&&==&&==

Just at the very start of Jared and Jensen's afternoon Q&A panel...

**TWITTER TRENDING TOPICS ARE...**

1.) ****

* * *

J2ISREAL

2.) ****

* * *

J2ISLOVE

3.) ****

* * *

thisisjustlikemyfanfic

==&&==&&==&&==

The hall where the afternoon panel is held is larger, for a good reason. The fans are fidgety, ready to see Jared and Jensen for the first, or second, time today. The empty stage is a bit daunting as two burly mover-guys come out, carrying one of those odd-ball art deco sofas everyone has seen around the hotel layout. The fans are used to the director chairs or tall stool-like chairs Jared and Jensen sit on. The sight of the small sofa confuses them. But then mumbles through the crowd speak out in spotting J2 making their way to the back of the stage platform.

" ** _...Supernatural fans...I know it's a moment you've all been waiting for...let's give a nice warm welcome to...Jensen Ackles..._** " Jensen enters the stage from the left side. " ** _...and Jared Padalecki..._** " Jared bolts up his own set of stairs and practically hops on the stage, in a deadly ninja formation.

The crowd erupts in thunderous applause as the two men point at one another and do a motion of, " ** _Hey! Do I know you?!_** " and they round the sides of the sofa to stand center stage and grab for their microphones connected to the stands. The amount of crowd noise and blinding flashbulbs is unreal.

Jensen finds it tough to not blink as he pulls his mic off, setting the stand aside. He glances over at his co-star—his mate...his Alpha...his life partner—and he understands why fans are mesmerized by Jared when they meet him face to face. Jared is doing robotic movements...then he's a male model...then he poses with body builder stillness. Jensen does his usual hand on face with head shaking and he waits a beat or two before Jared is himself again. 

Jared actually gets the audience to sit down, and to go somewhat quiet, though they still hoot and holler, then he tilts his mic stand and speaks into the foam cover.

" ** _heyyy...how ya'll doin'?!_** "

It's something signature that Jared often opens with, but it sets Jensen into motion. He moves closer to reach out and pat Jared on his biceps. He loves how Jared spins with his smile of hope and never expecting what words will come out of Jensen's mouth to be uttered. Jared's always had a childlike fascination with what Jensen speaks on or recalls a memory of. They may have known each other going on seven or eight years, but Jensen still has secrets to share with Jared, willing, and always, keeping him on his toes. Cool...'cuz Jensen feels much the same with Jared.

"wait, wait...I just—before we even get started, uh..." Jensen bows his head, still unable to look out directly into the audience as flashes keep blinding him. He rubs at a spot above his left eye, then over the eyelid itself. "...I'd like to clear the air on a few things of late...stuff that may or may not get muddled in the next few days." He smiles to himself, then shakes an index finger toward Jared, who is staring at him speechless and breathless at once. " _...this guy here_ —" Jensen finally lifts his head, chin jutting out as he scratches at his neck, hand resting on his chest over his heart. "...the minute I met him, I knew he'd become a part of my life in some capacity. Didn't know what or who exactly but...it hadn't been long before he found a notch as one of my closest and best friends. He's gotten, and taken, some pretty awful shit for my choice of hiding my pack status, and...jesus, I give him all the credit for saving my life, not just my career and keeping me sane through it all." He knows he shouldn't, but he peeks at Jared across the way; Jared has tucked his mic into his throat, is deeply breathing and his face is slack but the eyes are brewing with tears. "I wish I knew the words to tell you just how amazing and extraordinary Jared has been...an' that he's never strayed from me, or my right to keep something private..."

Jared steps forward a little, hand stretched to touch Jensen to get him to quiet. "Jen—no...c'mon, man..."

"...no, no...you been there for me, in ways I can never duplicate or speak about. I can barely even find the words to convey that I'm not under any kind of ' _spell_ ' or ' _enchantment_ '..." Jensen makes "air quotes” as he frowns. "The show is... _the show_ , so lets keep it there where it belongs. Jared and I, however, have been together longer than just what ya'll saw at the panel earlier and—I'm not being influenced or coerced into the feelings I _do_ feel for Jared...who, I think, has always been my mate—my Alpha...long before I allowed him to, uh... _knot_ me." He does look over the crowd of fans. "Don't look at me like you _don't_ know. If you're confused... _Google is your friend_...uhm, yeah...so, uh...I thought maybe I'd do something to show you what I mean, an' since I've probably only enraged or disturbed ya'll...I'll just do _this_..."

Jensen crosses the stage floor, makes fists in Jared's plaid shirt, tugging him to his chest wall and proceeds to kiss the ever-living hell out of his co-star.

The next minute-and-a-half is filled with a deluge of nothing but camera flashes...and a collective gasp over the sea of fan's heads just watching in awe from their seats.

When Jensen shoves Jared backward, brushing off the shirt material like he sees crumbs and smirks like he's the cat who just ate the canary and got away with it...Jared shakes his head, narrowing his gaze and asking a hushed, " _why?_ " like he doesn't think Jensen had to sink to this level.

Jensen shrugs, then puts his hands on his hips like he's waiting for Jared to respond.

Jared moves back to his mic, dips to say, " ** _uh...g'night ya'll!! Thank you for comin'!!_** " He then shifts back to Jensen, bends and tosses his mate over his shoulder as he carries Jensen off-stage. He plops Jensen down on his feet.

"You're not really serious?" Jensen can't fathom Jared bailing on all these fans. He thrives off their support.

"I am. I'm not really caring if we piss anyone off.” Jared stands still with hand clamped around hips in defiance. “They made you uncomfortable, forcing you to react and prove to them what we already know and feel. That's _not_ how I want _this_ to be for you. I like how you keep quiet and shy...while I speak for both of us...the frick and the frack to the yin and yang of us...if this..." He shoves a thumb over his shoulder. "...is what their antics turn you into, we stop these appearances until they learn how to respect _you_ and _the choices_ you make..."

"How about them respecting ** _us_**...respecting **_you_**?"

" ** _I_** can take it."

" _So can_ ** _I_** _._ " Jensen sees Jared doubting him. He steps to place a hand on the high chest. "As long as I have you there, I can handle anything...I swear."

Jared sighs, cupping Jensen's head in his huge palms. "...wish you woulda told me what you wanted to do?"

"Why...'cuz you're the only one who can be outrageous and work off-the-cuff?"

"No...because I would've kissed you different...or dipped you...or _something_."

"...m'sorry..." Jensen shakes his head, looking down at a spot on Jared's shirt. "I don't like seeing them rip you to shreds just to—I don't know...make me look like I'm an utter imbecile and don't have much common sense or brain cells of my own."

"They _care,_ Jen. They just _think_ they know you—knowing what's best for you."

"They _don't know me or my heart_ , but for this next hour or 50 minutes—whatever's left...I'm willing to open a window into my life—my life with you and let them peek at who I am...what my heart feels." Jensen lifts a lone eyebrow in question. "Will you help me do that?"

"Yes." Jared knows Jensen knew he doesn't have to even ask that of him.

"Good...then, c'mon...let's get back out there so we can blow this pop-stand and enjoy our days off that Sera gave us." Jensen climbs the single set of steps, waiting for Jared as the crowd out there chants for them to return...he holds out a hand for his mate to take, so they can walk out together, side by side.

Jared simply stares at the hand, taking a long hard swallow...

**—the end**


End file.
